


Урод

by TokaOka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokaOka/pseuds/TokaOka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жить с Сириусом Блэком было нелегко даже самому Сириусу Блэку, чего уж говорить о людях, волею судеб оказавшихся вовлеченными в события последнего года его жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Урод

## 1

  


— Ты была у детей?

— Да.

— Ну, что за тон, Молли? — Артур Уизли, уже в пижаме, лежа в кровати, сложил газету и с укором посмотрел на жену.

— Да, действительно, что за тон?! — Молли швырнула в кресло халат, под которым была надета ночная рубашка. — А что за тон был у тебя, когда в столовой я пыталась вразумить этого... Ты хотя бы сделал вид, что против подобных разговоров!

Молли плюхнулась в постель и яростно дернула на себя одеяло.

— Не начинай снова, Молли, — устало проговорил Артур, подтягивая одеяло на себя, и отчаянно зевнул. Молли сверкнула на него глазами. — Я думаю, ничего страшного не случится, если Гарри будет немного в курсе происходящего.

— Немного в курсе?! — Молли резко села в кровати. — Перестань, пожалуйста! Немного в курсе!.. Как будто я не понимаю! Как будто я не вижу! Гарри — ребенок! А этот... этот...

— Сириус, — спокойно подсказал Артур, снова расправляя газету в руках.

— Нельзя допускать, чтобы он лез в жизнь Гарри!

— Перестань, Молли! Это действительно не твое дело. И не мое. И даже не Дамблдора! — Артур терпеть не мог ссор с женой, но чувствовал, что сегодня это было неизбежно.

— Это просто отвратительно, Артур! — Молли раздраженно улеглась на подушку.

— Что именно, позволь узнать? — Артур перевернул страницу.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я говорю! И не надо делать вид, что...

— Ну, хватит, — Артур отложил газету и снял очки. — Во-первых, пора спать, а во-вторых, ты зря себя накручиваешь, Молли. Сириус взрослый человек. Как бы тебе не хотелось, я уверен, что ты напрасно беспокоишься, и вообще...

— Напрасно, конечно, напрасно... — негодуя, Молли повернулась на бок. — Погоди! Сам еще увидишь! Хотя, нет! Я первая, кто этого не допустит! Мерзость какая! В доме полно детей, а он... Да еще и Мундунгуса пускает... Мы вообще-то едим все вместе, а тот неизвестно где таскается!

— Молли! — Артур пальцами затушил свечу стоящую на прикроватном столике.

— Я сама поговорю с Дамблдором! В конце концов, тут и мои дети тоже! — Молли положила руки под щеку.

— Не лезь не в свои дела, Молли. Я серьезно. И давай спать.

Молли фыркнула и вдруг замерла прислушиваясь. В коридоре послышались шаги. Легко скрипнула половица и — снова стало тихо.

 — Урод! — прошипела Молли едва слышно. Артур промолчал.

 

 

## 2

  


Ремус Люпин тихонько прикрыл за собой дверь и подошел к кровати. Сириус, сидя поверх одеяла, задумчиво пощипывал пальцами нижнюю губу. Слегка склонив голову набок, Ремус улыбнулся:

— Так и будешь сидеть?

Сириус подвинулся на середину кровати. Ремус снял пиджак и повесил его на спинку кресла. Разувшись и сняв носки, лег рядом с Сириусом.

— Ну, чего ты? — он приложил ладонь Сириуса к своей щеке. — Я соскучился.

Сириус, пребывая все в том же слегка отстраненном состоянии, неопределенно хмыкнул.

— Ты устал? — Ремус поцеловал его раскрытую ладонь.

— Лунатик. Лунатик, Лунатик... — Сириус, улыбнувшись, посмотрел на него, а потом наклонился и провел ладонью по щеке. — Хорошо, что ты здесь.

— Я хочу тебя, — Ремус обнял его за шею и мягко поцеловал.— Раздеть тебя?

— Я сам.

Освободившись от одежды, Сириус подошел к кровати и, придерживая член рукой, провёл им по губам Ремуса. Тот, успев лизнуть головку, с радостью услышал томный выдох.

— Я готов, — сказал Сириус тихо.

Поспешно сняв остатки одежды, Ремус на четвереньках подобрался к краю кровати. Легонько потеребил уздечку кончиком языка и вобрал в себя головку, а потом, повинуясь нежному, но настойчивому движению рук Сириуса — весь член до основания.

Ремус сосал глубоко, гортань сжималась — и он чувствовал, что это доставляет Сириусу невероятное удовольствие. Они встретились взглядами, Сириус улыбнулся — и Ремус выпустил член изо рта:

— Иди ко мне, — прошептал он и лег на спину.

Сириус вытер ему губы большим пальцем и поцеловал. Ремус развел ноги в стороны.

— Получай, — ласково сказал Сириус и аккуратно вошел в него.

Ремус тихо застонал. Страстно целуя Сириуса, он скользил ладонями по его взмокшей спине, пальцами сжимал ягодицы и упивался влажными хлопающими звуками, наполнившими, как ему казалось, весь мир. «Да, да, еще!» — кричал он беззвучно, пока, наконец, не почувствовал, как член внутри него напрягся раз, другой, третий и Сириус сладко протянул: «М-м-м...»

— Который час? — спросил Сириус, ложась рядом.

— Начало второго, — ответил Ремус и, приподнявшись на локте, всмотрелся в его лицо. — У тебя все нормально?

— Да. Все нормально, — Сириус кивнул. — Молли там не очень бушевала после того, как я ушел?

— Да нет, — соврал Ремус, вспоминая разъяренные глаза Молли. — Тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Да. Гарри.

 

 

## 3

  


Стук в дверь разбудил портрет Вальбурги. Она тут же подала голос и принялась причитать о том, что их дом превратился в проходной двор — и виной тому неблагодарный мальчишка, презревший чистоту крови: «Крови! Слышишь ты, урод?! Какая же тварь прокляла мою утробу носившую тебя?»

Сириус подошел к портрету.

— В моем случае ты не можешь сказать, что пригрела на груди змею, правда? — он презрительно скривил губы и потянул шторку, чтобы прикрыть портрет матери, а через несколько секунд уже отпирал входную дверь.

Кингсли Шеклболт ловко протиснулся в полутемную прихожую.

— Привет, Сириус!

— Кингсли! — Сириус радостно пожал протянутую руку. Кингсли улыбался, от него пахло дождем и ветром.

— Гестия меня успокоила, сказала, что плащ Грюма у неё, и я подумал: заскочу, оставлю Дамблдору сообщение...

— Верное решение! «Передаст» из меня теперь отменный! Всегда на одном месте, как тетка в окошке справочного бюро! — Сириус язвительно хмыкнул.

— Брось, приятель! — Кингсли хлопнул Сириуса по плечу. — Грюм до сих пор рассказывает, что вы творили, будучи в первом составе Ордена! Твою бы энергию да в аврорское училище!

— Могу предложить дистанционные лекции — через камин, например,— Сириус хохотнул и подтолкнул Кингсли в направлении кухни.

— А где все? — снимая плащ, Кингсли огляделся по сторонам.

— Наверху. Пытаются навести былой блеск в гостиной. И как им не надоест? — Сириус призвал две бутылки сливочного пива, протянул одну из них Кингсли, вторую открыл ударом о столешницу и тут же присосался к ней.

— Как Ремус? — Кингсли сел за стол.

— В порядке. Отправился с Тонкс по каким-то делам. Извини, но никаких сообщений они не оставили. — Сириус задумчиво присел на край стола. Кингсли улыбнулся.

— Не парься ты по этому поводу!

— Да я и не парюсь. Мы просто старинные друзья, о чем тут париться? — Сириус покрутил в пальцах бутылку, но потом, словно его осенила какая-то идея, поднял голову и встретился с недоумевающим взглядом Кингсли.

— Постой-ка, ты о чем это?!

— Да я о том, что ты совсем извелся от бездействия, а вот ты о чем?! — с каким-то странным смешком в голосе спросил Кингсли.

— А я о Тонкс! — ответил Сириус и слез со стола. — Больше того, она моя племянница, ну, ты понимаешь?

Сириус прошелся по кухне, остановился возле камина. Теперь Кингсли было трудно разглядеть его лицо, однако он успел заметить едва уловимую нахальную усмешку.

Но тут снова раздался стук в дверь — и сверху снова послышались крики портрета Вальбурги. Сириус поспешил прочь из кухни со словами: «Не дом, а проходной двор, ты права, maman!..» — и инцидент был исчерпан сам собой. В дом ввалился Мундунгус, груженый котлами, сверху спустилась сердитая Молли, словом, стало шумно.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

Тем же вечером Кингсли, сидя в своем кабинете, рассматривал расклеенные по стенам фотографии Сириуса. Вот они с Джеймсом хохочут, сидя за одной партой, чокаются кружками в «Трех Метлах», парят над квиддичным полем, обнимаются на свадьбе Джеймса... И на всех фотографиях одно и то же — восхищенные лица вокруг, счастливое и одухотворенное лицо Джеймса, самодовольная ухмылочка на лице Блэка... О них тогда всякое болтали. Шутили. Завидовали. И у Кингсли была на этот случай еще одна фотография, не подшитая к делу. Лежала сейчас перед ним — и он никому бы не смог объяснить внятно, почему не завизировал ее сразу, как только она попала к нему в руки. На этой фотографии Сириус выглядывал из-за спины совершенно серьезно глядевшего в объектив камеры Джеймса и, обняв его сзади, прикусывал кончик уха. В этот самый момент Джеймс закрывал глаза и, Кингсли готов был поклясться, что не от боли! На лице у Джеймса было совершенно откровенное сладострастие, а Блэк хищно смотрел на неизвестного фотографа, и его глаза... Кингсли невольно моргнул и отодвинул снимок. В этом взгляде Блэка было столько совершенно дикой и необузданной похоти, что ладони у Кингсли мгновенно стали влажными, а в голове возникли совершенно непристойные мысли.

— Вот, засранцы! — покрутив головой, прошептал Кингсли, улыбнулся и быстро сунул фотографию в ящик стола.

 

 

## 4

  


В доме на Гриммо было шумно. В столовой отмечали назначение Рона и Гермионы старостами школы.

Сириус сидел рядом с Ремусом, потягивал вино и наблюдал, как Грюм, отведя Гарри в сторонку, показывал ему какой-то снимок. Судя по лицу Гарри, ничего для себя приятного он в этой фотографии не находил, поэтому Сириус решил узнать, чего же притащил с собой Аластор.

— Что это там у тебя, Грозный Глаз?

Грюм повернулся и, приподняв фотографию, показал ее Сириусу. Гарри в это время незаметно выскользнул из столовой.

Сириус узнал снимок издалека. Первый состав «Ордена» в «Кабаньей голове». Толкнув Люпина в плечо, Сириус взглядом предложил ему пойти к Грюму.

Смотреть на снимок было приятно и тяжело одновременно.

— Мерлин, какие мы все здесь еще дети... — прошептал Люпин, вглядываясь в лица друзей, машущих ему с фотографии.

— И даже ты, Грюм... — подражая тону Люпина, сострил Сириус и гоготнул, за что получил от Грюма подзатыльник.

Но уже в следующее мгновение взгляд Сириуса изменился и улыбка сошла. Люпин пальцем растолкал стоявших в первом ряду орденцев — и вот уже им машут, улыбаясь, живые и радостные Джеймс и Лили. Между ними вклинился Хвост. Сириус сжал зубы.

— С-с-сука, — прошипел он.

Люпин обнял его одной рукой и похлопал по плечу.

— Н-да, — сказал он, передавая фотографию обратно Грюму. — Не знаю, что и сказать, Аластор...

— А ничего не говори! — хрипло отрезал Грюм. — Просто помни о том, почему их нет с нами и кто в этом виноват!

Вдруг сверху раздался отчаянный крик. Сириус мгновенно вскинулся: «Гарри!» — и они поспешили в гостиную.

Взбежав по лестнице, Ремус и Сириус ворвались в комнату. Посреди гостиной стоял растерянный Гарри и смотрел на лежащего на полу мертвого Джеймса, перед которым на коленях, закрыв лицо руками, сидела Молли. Сириус замер.

— Что здесь происходит?

Люпин в недоумении взглянул на Молли, затем вынул палочку и, направив ее на лежащее на полу тело, твердо произнес: «Риддикулус!». Труп превратился в лунный диск, затем в таракана и, звонко лопнув, испарился.

— Молли, — растерянно сказал Люпин, направляясь к ней. — Молли, ну что ты...

В следующую секунду она уже плакала у него на плече.

— Молли, это же боггарт, — утешал Люпин, поглаживая её по голове. — Глупый, нестрашный боггарт...

Наконец Сириус пришел в себя, но все еще смотрел на то место, где недавно, как ему почудилось, лежал его погибший друг. Сердце Сириуса тоскливо сжалось. Он будто заново пережил тот страшный день четырнадцатилетней давности, когда Джеймс вот так же лежал на полу в своей гостиной.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

— Ничего не говори, — предостерегающе прошептал Сириус, когда Люпин зашел в его комнату.

Ремус остановился на пороге. Сириус сидел на полу возле кровати, рядом с ним стояла початая бутылка вина и пустой бокал.

Вздохнув, Ремус подошел и сел рядом. Помолчали. Сириус налил в бокал вина, протянул его Ремусу, а сам сделал глоток из бутылки и помотал головой.

— Все именно так и было, понимаешь? — наконец тихо сказал Сириус и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Не нужно было быть особым легилиментом, чтобы увидеть это. Ремус зажмурился.

Горе обезображивает человека. Оно изуродовало даже Сириуса. Трясущийся подбородок, вывернутый в отчаянии рот и звенящая тишина во взгляде. Ремус почувствовал, как рука Сириуса тянется к Джеймсу, как дрожат его пальцы и молотом бухает в ушах: «Мертв!»

...

«Мертв! Мертв! Мертв! Мертв! Мертв!» — пустота заполняет душу, сознание меркнет и вдруг раздается тихий шепот надежды: «Джеймс?..» Сердце Ремуса зашлось от жалости и сострадания. Ему послышалось, будто заскулил пес. «Джеймс!» Очки на переносице Джеймса смешно съехали набок. Надо бы поправить их. Но нет сил прикоснуться. Потеря... Потеря!!! Один! Теперь я остался совсем один! «Джеймс!» Да прикоснись же к нему! Вдруг он еще жив?! Нет! Ну зачем так больно?! «Джеймс!» И вдруг слезы хлынули! Господи! Ну, наконец-то облегчение! Из носа капает, течет из глаз, тягучие слюни — полный рот! «Джеймс!» Дотронься до него!!! «Нет!», — с надломом кричит Сириус. Возьми его за руку! «Нет!» Потрогай его, вдруг он еще теплый?! «Нет! Нет! Нет!»

...

— А потом я увидел Хагрида с Гарри в руках...

Ремус открыл глаза и перевел дух.

— Ты иди к себе, — сказал ему Сириус. — Я посижу еще немного и лягу.

Ремус поднялся. Он посмотрел на Сириуса, обхватившего голову руками, хотел было что-то сказать, но не смог — молча провел ладонью по его ледяным сцепленным пальцам и пошел к двери.

— Постой, — Сириус вдруг поднял голову. — Они действительно с Джеймсом так похожи или мне просто кажется?

— Они действительно так похожи, — спокойно сказал Люпин. — И ты нужен Гарри сейчас не меньше, чем был нужен Джеймсу тогда.

— Вот я урод, — прошептал Сириус и почему-то улыбнулся.

Ремус поджал губы и, не проронив больше ни слова, вышел из комнаты.

 

 

## 5

  


Белая полярная сова могла означать только одно — письмо от Гарри. «Письмо от Гарри! Письмо от Гарри!» Сириус принял запечатанный пергамент из клюва совы и, развернув его, впился глазами в корявый мальчишеский почерк.

— Дорогой Нюхалз! Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо... — Сириус читал письмо, шевеля губами. Перед глазами у него был образ Гарри. Или Джеймса, он уже не мог понять. Эти два человека слились сейчас воедино и превратились для него в самое дорогое и самое главное. С нежностью посмотрев на сову, Сириус подставил ей руку и бережно поднес к столу, на котором с вечера стояли остатки ужина. Жестом показав птице, что она в праве выбрать все, что ей понравится, он снова развернул письмо.

«Пожалуйста, пришли ответ как можно скорее»

— Не волнуйся, голубушка, ешь и лети обратно, я без тебя разберусь! — улыбаясь, сказал Сириус сове и пошел наверх.

Весь день он провел возле камина в гостиной. Никто из орденцев не появлялся. Несколько раз Сириус заходил в свою комнату, рылся в ящиках стола, бегло просматривал какие-то бумаги и тут же совал их обратно. Лишь однажды он задержался на одном пергаменте. Это был отрывок какой-то школьной лекции, где на полях, таким же корявым почерком было написано: «Я бодрствовал затем, чтобы вы могли спокойно спать! Бродяга». Сириус бережно отложил этот пергамент в сторону.

Когда часы пробили половину десятого Сириус встал на колени перед камином и, бросив в огонь щепотку дымолетного пороха, погрузил в ярко вспыхнувшее пламя лицо. Однако поговорить с Гарри ему не удалось. Раздраженно прохаживаясь по комнате он предпринял еще несколько попыток, пока наконец...

— Сириус! — воскликнула Гермиона.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

Вынырнув из пламени камина, Сириус еще какое-то время сидел возле него, а затем встал и поплелся в кухню. На столе так и стояла неприбранная посуда. Яростно швырнув ее на пол, Сириус заорал:

— Кричер! Почему повсюду грязная посуда?!

На его крик Кричер вылез из своей каморки и низко поклонился.

— Убери здесь все! — Одарив друг друга неприязненными взглядами, Сириус и Кричер разошлись в разные стороны. Домовик, бормоча проклятья, принялся прибирать осколки посуды и остатки еды, а Сириус облокотился на каминную полку.

— Кричер прибирает за предателем крови, вы только полюбуйтесь! Бедная госпожа! Позор на всю благородную семью! Разбил ее сердце, пустил в дом грязнокровок, путается с оборотнем!

Сириус тихонько взвыл и пошел прочь из кухни, по пути пнув серебряный кубок, по ободку которого был выгравирован девиз благородного семейства.

— «Чистота навек»! Они бы еще на толчке написали это! — Сириус плюнул на пол.

— О, бедная моя госпожа! Как смеет предатель крови своим поганым ртом...

— Заткнись! — крикнул Сириус уже из прихожей, домовик поперхнулся своими же словами и замолчал, посылая вслед ушедшему хозяину полные ненависти взгляды.

 

 

## 6

  


Ремус тронул дверь палочкой и вошел в дом. Прислушался — тихо. Заглянул в кухню, заметил разбросанную по полу посуду и еду, нахмурился и поспешил наверх. Небо за окном едва-едва начинало линять утренним светом. Поеживаясь и потирая озябшие руки, Ремус заглянул в гостиную и стал подниматься в комнату Сириуса.

Сириус спал. Возле кровати стояла початая бутылка вина. Стараясь не шуметь, Ремус взял бутылку, сделал несколько глотков, удовлетворенно приподнял брови и попытался рассмотреть надпись на этикетке. Тщетно. Сириус заворочался во сне. Ремус, поглядывая на него, допил вино и лег рядом.

Сириусу снилось, что Джеймс тащит его куда-то. Самого Джеймса он не видел, тот обнимал его сзади, но без сомнения это был он— Сириус узнал его смех. Ему и самому вдруг сделалось до ужаса смешно. В самом деле, как он мог подумать, что его друг мертв, когда вот он: вот его руки и голос. Но голос между тем изменился — стал моложе, звонче и Сириус понял, что это Гарри кричит ему: «Я не хочу, слышишь?! Я не хочу!». На этих словах Сириус проснулся и открыл глаза.

В комнате все еще было темно. Он почувствовал, что рядом кто-то есть, молниеносно выхватил из-под подушки палочку и резко ткнул в лежащего рядом:

— Черт, Сириус! — Ремус вскинул руку. — Ты мне чуть глаз не выколол!

— Лунатик! Ты меня напугал! Когда ты вернулся?

— Недавно. Не хотел тебя будить.

— Тебе это удалось! — усмехнулся Сириус и опустил руку, в поисках бутылки.

— Она на столе, — сказал Ремус. — Отличное вино!

— Как и все остальное, что я тащу в свою спальню..

— О! Я могу расценить это как комплимент?

— Нет, потому что ты приперся сюда без приглашения, — Сириус призвал со стола бутылку, поднес ее к губам, но, поняв, что она пуста, поставил на пол. — Н-да. Я так понимаю, что тебе хватило не только на дегустацию.

— Да, я основательно приложился! — засмеявшись, ответил Ремус.

Сириус оглядел его с головы до ног и ухмыльнулся.

— Я заметил. И какого хрена ты лежишь на кровати в ботинках?

— Я готов снять не только ботинки, — тихо сказал Ремус и игриво провел пальцами по груди Сириуса.

— Мерлин Всемогущий, кто пустил сюда эту шлюшку?! Где ты брала уроки обольщения, девочка моя? В Лютном переулке?

Ремус тем временем уже расстегнул ширинку на его брюках и хозяйничал рукой в трусах.

— Люпин, ты что, пьяный?! — Сириус с удивлением смотрел на то, как Ремус стягивает с него штаны.

— Будем считать, что так. Ведь если я скажу, что соскучился... — больше Ремус ничего не сказал, потому что его рот уже был занят. Сириус откинулся на подушку и закрыл глаза.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

— Ну и что сказал Гарри? — Ремус лежал на боку и смотрел на Сириуса.

— Сказал, что у него снова болел шрам.

— Бедный парень!

— И не говори! Нас в пятнадцать лет беспокоило совсем другое! Шрам! Пустяки какие, правда? — Сириус повернулся к Люпину и улыбнулся.

— Это другой шрам! — веско сказал Ремус. — А вот тебя до сих пор беспокоит только то, что беспокоило в пятнадцать!

— Можно подумать, что ты завязал _его_ узелком! — рассмеялся Сириус.

Ремус наклонился к нему и поцеловал куда-то в подбородок. От такой нежности Сириус смутился.

— Я спросил у Гарри, когда они снова смогут пойти в Хогсмид, но он ответил, что это будет чересчур рискованно и просил меня не приходить, — Сириус горько усмехнулся. — Он ни черта не похож на Джеймса!

— Я тоже.

— Что — «ты тоже»? — насторожился Сириус.

— Я тоже не похож на Джеймса и тоже считаю, что это неоправданный риск.

— Надо бы написать об этом Молли, чтобы она вздохнула спокойно! — проворчал Сириус. — Так и написать: «Он не Джеймс!»

— Главное, что ты сам это понял, правда? — осторожно спросил Ремус.

— Правда. Почти.

— Что это значит?

— Когда я смотрю на него, то у меня внутри все переворачивается, понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — тихо сказал Ремус.

— Ни черта ты не понимаешь! — горько улыбнувшись, сказал Сириус. — Но ты лучше расскажи мне, что там у тебя с Тонкс?!

После этих слов Сириус расхохотался, а Ремус укоризненно и устало покачал головой и уткнулся носом ему в плечо.

 

 

## 7

  


Гермиона читала перед камином. В воздухе перед ней тихо позвякивали зачарованные спицы, создавая очередную шапку для хогвартских домовиков. В гостиную вошла Джинни — вокруг головы у неё было намотано полотенце — увидев подругу, она села в соседнее кресло и спросила:

— А где Гарри и Рон?

— Гарри у Амбридж, а Рон ушел куда-то с Фредом и Джорджем, — по тону Гермионы было понятно, что она чем-то недовольна.

— Что еще случилось?

— Пока ничего, но это, видимо, дело времени! — уже совсем раздраженно прошипела Гермиона, посмотрела на Джинни и шепотом закончила. — Мне кажется, что Сириус... очень плохо влияет на Гарри.

— В смысле? — Джинни забралась в кресло с ногами и приготовилась слушать.

— В том смысле, что он откровенно подстрекает его на какие-то необдуманные поступки, постоянно подначивает, а еще хуже — постоянно сравнивает с отцом и делает это вовсе не в пользу Гарри, понимаешь? — Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Нет, — честно призналась Джинни.

Гермиона раздраженно покачала головой.

— Ну, видишь ли... Гарри сейчас в таком состоянии, он, как бы тебе сказать, очень нуждается в поддержке и в то же время не хочет, чтобы его опекали, хочет показать свою самостоятельность. А все вокруг стараются помочь ему, защитить, дают добрые советы. Естественно, это его раздражает, потому что он... хочет казаться взрослее. ~~~~

— Я его понимаю! — со вздохом начала Джинни. — Когда мама начинает лезть ко мне со своими советами...

— Это совсем не то! — резко прервала ее Гермиона. — Мама желает тебе добра, как и всем вам. И Гарри в том числе. А Сириус... он сам ведет себя как подросток! Ты бы видела его выражение лица, когда он узнал, что Гарри оправдали на том слушании! Он не хотел этого, понимаешь?

— Как?! Почему?! — Джинни удивленно смотрела на Гермиону.

— Да потому что тогда Гарри оказался бы в опале, и ему тоже пришлось бы скрываться. Они были бы словно повязаны, понимаешь? Сириусу скучно! А в компании с Гарри ему было бы куда веселее!

— Фу, Гермиона, этого не может быть! — Джинни поморщилась и отпрянула назад.

— Спроси у мамы, что она думает по этому поводу. Я уверена — она со мной согласится. — Гермиона демонстративно уставилась в книгу, показывая тем самым, что продолжать спор не намерена.

Джинни растерянно смотрела на языки пламени танцующие в камине.

— Я бы, конечно, могла еще кое-что рассказать о Сириусе и его... странном поведении, но тут дело касается не только его, но и человека, которого я бесконечно уважаю. Поэтому думаю, что... Нет, на самом деле я не знаю, что и думать, — Гермиона откинулась на спинку кресла и опустила книгу на колени. Было заметно, что ей очень хочется поделиться с кем-нибудь своим секретом.

— Я никому не скажу, — выдохнула Джинни, глядя на Гермиону горящими глазами. ~~~~

— Джинни, — строго сказала та. — Никому — это значит действительно никому, ты поняла?

— Да...

— У меня просто сил больше нет носить это в себе и самое главное — я ума не приложу, что с этим делать? — каким-то сникшим голосом сказала Гермиона. — Даже не знаю, как начать...

Она приблизила голову к голове Джинни и, озираясь по сторонам, зашептала:

— Когда мы были на Гриммо, помнишь?.. Я нечаянно увидела это, точнее, я сначала услышала разговор. Они говорили о Гарри: о том, как он похож на своего отца, что это сводит Сириуса с ума, а потом «он» сказал Сириусу, что любит его и никогда его не оставит, и еще всякое _тако-о-о-ое_ говорил, а Сириус злился, а потом вдруг замолчал и... Я не знаю, зачем я заглянула туда?! А они там... Ну... Понимаешь? Не то, что они просто целовались, а целовались, как... мужчина и женщина! И вообще так себя вели, что я... — Гермиона поежилась. — Я потом убежала оттуда и... И вот. И ладно Сириус! Но он! Я теперь просто не могу смотреть Люпину в глаза!

Джинни ахнула и зажала рот рукой.

 

 

## 8

  


— Сириус, я хотел броситься на него!

Гарри был взволнован — искал глаза Сириуса, но в кладовке, куда он его затащил, чтобы поговорить наедине, было темно.

— Должно быть, это последствия твоего видения и больше ничего, — предельно ровно сказал Сириус. — Ты вспомнил сон или как его там назвать, и...

— Нет, не то. — Гарри покачал головой. — Во мне как будто что-то... поднялось. Как будто змея вылезла у меня изнутри.

Повисла неловкая пауза.

— Тебе надо выспаться, парень, — немного поразмыслив, ответил Сириус. — Позавтракаешь, потом отправляйся наверх спать, а после обеда навестишь вместе со всеми Артура. У тебя был шок, Гарри! Ты обвиняешь себя в том, что только наблюдал — и счастье, что наблюдал, иначе Артур мог погибнуть. Перестань себя мучить. Просто забей!

Сириус поднял руку, на мгновение задержал ее в воздухе, затем хлопнул Гарри по плечу и стремительно вышел из кладовки. Недоумевая, Гарри остался стоять в темноте.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

— Ты уже придумал, что подаришь Гарри на Рождество?

— Нет.

Люпин, голова которого торчала в пламени камина, нахмурился.

— Хорошо, я решу это сам. Не то, чтобы я тебе не доверял, — Ремус улыбнулся, — просто...

— Когда ты вернешься? — коротко спросил Сириус.

— А что случилось? — Люпин остро посмотрел на него.

— Устал дрочить! — Сириус хлопнул ладонью по полу. — Ты достал меня уже, почему ты постоянно отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос?!

— Тише, Сириус! У тебя полный дом детей! — шикнул Ремус.

Сириус улыбнулся:

— Мисс Люпин...

— Да пошел ты!

 

 

## 9

  


— Я думаю, ты заметил, _как_ Гарри похож на отца? — ядовито улыбаясь, осведомился Снейп.

— Заметил! — надменно вскинув голову, сказал Сириус.

— Тогда ты должен понимать, что твой... крестник настолько же самоуверенный и самовлюбленный болван. — Снейп ощерился, но Сириус тут же отшвырнул стоящий на дороге стул в сторону и, выхватив палочку, направил ее на Снейпа.

— Сириус! — закричал Гарри.

— Сопливус, мне плевать, что там думает святейший Дамблдор о твоем прошлом, для меня ты всегда будешь _настоящим_ мудаком!

— О, как изысканно! — ухмыльнулся Снейп. — Вполне в духе благородного семейства Блэков и достойно чистокровного кобеля!

— Конечно! Главное не быть левреткой под мантией Малфоя!

Гарри в недоумении переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— О, кстати, о левретках! Ты случайно не знаешь, что там случилось на вокзале?! Люциус был прямо таки вне себя от удивления! Сказал, что уже давно не видел таких «откровенно милых псов»! Удачно сыграл, Блэк! Буквально бенефис, чтобы уже наверняка не возвращаться на арену, да? — Снейп хмыкнул.

— Ты назвал меня клоуном?! — проревел Сириус и направил в лицо Снейпа волшебную палочку.

— Нет, Сириус, не надо! — Гарри перескочил через стол и встал между ними. ~~~~

— Не мешай! — прошипел Сириус и оттолкнул Гарри. Но как раз в этот момент открылась дверь и в кухню вошли Уизли, практически в полном семейном составе.

— Цел и невредим! — бодро отсалютовал Артур.

Снейп, презрительно оглядев всех присутствующих, завернулся в мантию и, не говоря ни слова, вышел в прихожую.

— Привет, Артур, — произнес Сириус после некоторого молчания, все еще тяжело дыша. — Добро пожаловать на этот свет!..

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

В целом праздник по поводу выздоровления Артура удался. На ужин Молли подала сэндвичи с индейкой и сыром, сладкий пудинг и фрукты. Вино лилось по бокалам. Даже детям налили — всем, кроме Джинни. Гарри чуть выпил и сразу захмелел. Он смотрел на свечи, горящие в канделябрах — они двоились. Миссис Уизли казалась ему еще милее обычного. Рон распевал с близнецами какой-то магический шлягер. Гермиона смотрела на все происходящее с легкой умиротворенной улыбкой. Грюм негромко выговаривал что-то Мундунгусу, а Сириус сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула, и слушал рассказ Люпина о том, как он с Кингсли ездил в пригород Лондона на маггловском автобусе. Мистер Уизли периодически задавал какие-то вопросы, а Тонкс просто сидела рядом с Ремусом и внимала его истории.

— Все, праздник, пожалуй, затянулся! — сказал вдруг Сириус. — Скука!

— Может еще вина? — спросил Люпин, однако Гарри заметил, что миссис Уизли, едва заметно, отрицательно качнула ему головой.

— Нет! Спать! — Сириус поднялся из-за стола и тут же ухватился за столешницу, его качнуло. — Я желаю всем добрых снов и спокойной ночи!

— Да ты набрался, парень! — проскрипел Грюм, чей уцелевший глаз тоже был отнюдь не трезв.

— Я тебя провожу, Сириус! — Гарри подскочил со стула, наконец-то у него появилась возможность поговорить с Сириусом по поводу Снейпа, ободрить его, пожалеть и объяснить, что он никогда не считал его трусом или еще кем-нибудь в этом роде.

Миссис Уизли обеспокоенно посмотрела на мужа, потом на Сириуса, но решила промолчать. Гарри взял Сириуса под руку — и они вышли из столовой.

Сириус держался за перила, но все равно его штормило. Дойдя до спальни, он ногой открыл дверь и буквально плюхнулся на кровать, утащив за собой смеющегося Гарри.

— Сириус, кажется, я впервые в жизни пьян! — сказал Гарри и перекатился на соседнюю подушку.

— Поздравляю! Кстати, знаешь, как трезвый человек может посмотреть на мир пьяными глазами? — язык Сириуса слегка заплетался. Гарри отрицательно помотал головой. — Да очень просто!

Сириус схватил очки Гарри и нацепил их себе на нос.

— Ну, как? — спросил Сириус, вытягивая губы, чтобы придать очкам большую устойчивость на носу. Гарри хохотал во все горло.

— О, нет, Сириус! Они тебе не идут! Сними их!

— А тебе идут? — спросил Сириус и повернулся к Гарри.

В его взгляде было что-то совсем не шуточное. Гарри не сумел бы найти объяснения этому хотя бы потому, что никогда не видел ничего подобного. Никто и никогда не смотрел на него так. Но это взволновало его, заставило внутренне собраться, и ему показалось, что от опьянения в голове не осталось и следа.

Сириус нацепил на него очки.

— А тебе идут.

Молчание между ними сгустилось.

Сириус вдруг потянулся и прижал Гарри к себе. Еще никто и никогда так не обнимал его. Гарри стало душно, стыдно, неловко. Он попытался высвободиться.

— Сириус, — прошептал он, — я, пожалуй, пойду.

— Иди, — усмехнувшись, сказал тот, но объятий не ослабил.

— Отпусти меня, пожалуйста, — уже совершенно откровенно попросил Гарри.

— Не-а...

Гарри хотел было подняться, но Сириус был куда сильнее.

— Сириус! Ты пьян!

— Да, я пьян, — улыбнулся Сириус. — А ты?

— Нет.

— Знаешь, выпивка иногда помогает... расслабиться. Выпустить себя на волю. Снимает шоры... Теперь я отчетливо вижу, что ты очень похож на Джеймса... У тебя его лицо, — Сириус осторожно провел большим пальцем по щеке Гарри, — его руки...

Он гладил рукой по груди вжавшегося в кровать Гарри.

— Как бы я хотел... хотя бы раз, хотя бы однажды, понимаешь, снова почувствовать, как он обнимает меня! Только с ним я чувствовал себя...

Сириус не договорил. Он сел в кровати и закрыл лицо руками. Гарри мгновенно поднялся, но не смог уйти, а стоял и смотрел на поникшего Сириуса — и в груди у него все сжималось.

— Я действительно любил его, больше жизни любил! Он был для меня буквально всем!

— Я уверен, что отец тоже любил тебя... — тихо произнес Гарри и снова сел на кровать. Он неловко коснулся плеча Сириуса. Его руку тут же накрыла сухая и тяжелая ладонь. — Ты был ему настоящим другом...

— Гарри... Он был мне гораздо больше, чем друг. Гораздо больше... — Сириус поднял голову, и Гарри увидел его глаза. На какой-то миг ему показалось, что сердце пропустило удар. Он вдруг словно понял, о чем говорил Сириус. С каким-то невероятным восторгом и ужасом вдруг, как в первый раз, Гарри увидел, какие у Сириуса красивые губы; как он облизнул их, мимолетно и страстно; как проникновенно смотрит на него. И вдруг понял, что у него нет шансов.

Сириус одной рукой притянул Гарри к себе и поцеловал. Это был не тот поцелуй, который Гарри видел в кино, а простое касание губами, но между тем он почувствовал всю глубину чувств, о которых только что говорил ему Сириус. Прижавшись друг к другу лбами, они замерли.

— Я так скучаю по нему, Гарри! — прошептал Сириус, и Гарри почувствовал, что тот едва сдерживает слезы.

— Нет, Сириус, ты не должен... Отец бы точно не хотел... И я не хочу, слышишь! Я не хочу!

— Гарри! Сириус! Что тут происходит?! — в дверях стояла Молли, в ее глазах был страх. — Немедленно выйди из комнаты, Гарри! Сириус, отпусти его! Немедленно отпусти его, ты, урод!

Молли подскочила и рывком сдернула Гарри с кровати. От неожиданности он упал на пол. Сириус поднял на нее совершенно пьяные глаза и вдруг расхохотался. Молли смотрела на него с отвращением.

— Выйди из комнаты, Гарри! — крикнула она и повернулась к Сириусу. — А ты!..

— Что тут происходит? — в комнату вошел Люпин. — Гарри?

— Ничего, — Гарри в растерянности неловко поднялся с пола.

Сириус хохотал как безумный, у него текли слезы, а Молли, как разъяренная фурия, стояла между ними.

— Ремус! Это просто отвратительно! Да что же это такое?! — она задыхалась от возмущения.

— Молли, Молли, успокойся! Гарри, я прошу тебя, иди к себе! Сириус! Молли!

Гарри, пятясь, пошел к двери. Его взгляд был прикован к совершенно безумному лицу Сириуса.

— Я этого так не оставлю, — прошипела Молли и за руку вытащила Гарри из спальни. Ремус закрыл за ними дверь.

— Что здесь произошло? — он сел на кровать рядом с Сириусом.

— Ничего! — Сириус с вызовом посмотрел на него. — Ничего, что касалось бы лично тебя!

— Ложись, — твердо сказал Люпин и настойчиво надавил ему на плечи. — Ложись, я пойду, успокою Молли и вернусь.

— Да пошел ты к черту! — с отчаянным весельем отмахнулся Сириус, лег и закрыл глаза. — Как же вы мне все надоели, Мерлин Всемогущий!

Ремус нахмурился и поспешно вышел.

 

 

## 10

  


— Молли, я прошу тебя, не нужно скандала! Ты же взрослая умная женщина!

Люпин стоял напротив сидящей в кресле Молли. Она отвернулась от него и громко фыркнула.

— Сириус немного не в себе, ты же понимаешь! Слишком много горя, Молли, он слишком многое пережил! И потом, он не сделал ничего плохого! Он просто обнял его. Просто обнял! Ему нужна поддержка и понимание. Как и нам всем. Гарри его крестник, как ты могла подумать?! Он же ребенок!

Ремус развел руками, давая понять, что его аргументы исчерпаны. ~~~~

— Это ты понимаешь, что он ребенок! А этому... Ему все равно! Может быть я сейчас тебя удивлю, Ремус, может — шокирую, но, ты, наверное, не знал, что Сириус и Джеймс... — Молли вознесла руки к потолку. — Я не знаю даже, как и сказать о таком! Словом, они были чересчур близки... ~~~~как не должны быть близки мужчины. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?!

Люпин сел в кресло и прикрыл глаза рукой. Молли смотрела на него торжествующе.

— И это не сплетни, Ремус! Я сама, своими собственными глазами, видела их! Извращенцы! До сих пор помню, как Блэк... Моргана заступница! Как же это омерзительно! Лили, бедная девочка! Знала ли она, что они творили у нее за спиной?! Какой кошмар! После их смерти я ни дня не сомневалась, что это его рук дело.

— Хватит, Молли! — умоляюще произнес Люпин, встал и подошел к роялю. — И, пожалуйста, тише, не хватало еще перебудить весь дом!

— Ему надо запретить даже разговаривать с Гарри!

— Молли! Сириус был пьян, Гарри тут совершенно не при чем! Повторяю тебе, он просто обнимал его! Я прекрасно знаю Сириуса, да, возможно он немного... не сдержан...

— Не сдержан?! Он извращенец!

— Молли! — Ремус с укором посмотрел на нее. — Я прошу тебя!

Он снова сел в кресло.

— Я сам поговорю с ним. Вино и предвзятость — плохие советчики.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я выпила лишнего и мне почудилось?! — от обиды у Молли задрожали губы.

— Я просто говорю, что нам всем нужно выспаться и отдохнуть. Иди к себе. Я зайду к Сириусу и тоже лягу. Сегодня не стоит больше продолжать этот разговор.

Люпин встал и вышел из комнаты, давая понять, что принял окончательное решение и обсуждать его больше не намерен.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

— Какого черта, Сириус?! — прошептал Люпин, сев на кровать рядом с другом.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — довольно равнодушно спросил тот.

— Давай на чистоту: ты перебрал и тебе привиделось? — Люпин повернулся и пристально посмотрел в хмельные глаза Сириуса. Тот покачал головой.

— Как мне могло привидеться, Рем? Они совершенно разные...

— Дурак ты! — Люпин вздохнул. — Старый и пьяный дурень!

Он провел рукой по волосам Сириуса. Трогательно и нежно, как матери гладят своих спящих детей.

— Ой, Лунатик, только не развози этого, — поморщился Сириус. — Ложись-ка лучше спать.

— Молли в ярости! — сказал Ремус и опустился на колени перед кроватью.

— Да мне насрать!

— Какой ты грубиян! — усмехнулся Ремус. — Не доводи ее лучше, с такими женщинами шутки плохи!

— А тебе откуда знать, парень? Что ты вообще знаешь о женщинах? Что у них дырка вместо палки? — Сириус гоготнул и пальцами сжал мочку уха Люпина. — Мне приходилось жить с такой женщиной, рядом с которой Молли просто милая и уютная курочка!

Люпин улыбнулся и потер подбородок о ширинку на штанах Сириуса.

— И не надейся, — ласково сказал тот.

— Почему?

— Потому что я нажрался, как свинья!

— Думаешь, у меня не получится? — спросил Ремус и стал расстегивать Сириусу штаны.

— Ни у кого сейчас не получится, — заявил тот и отодвинул руку Ремуса.

— Ну, можно я хотя бы попытаюсь?

— Давай, валяй! — Сириус повернулся на спину. — Ну, то есть, соси!

Вытащив вялый член Сириуса из трусов, Ремус оттянул крайнюю плоть и легонько подул на розовую сморщенную головку. Потом лизнул.

— Хорошо?

— Конечно, хорошо! — Сириус закрыл глаза и закинул одну руку за голову.

Люпин с энтузиазмом принялся за дело, однако через некоторое время выпустил изо рта по-прежнему вялый член.

— Оставь ты его в покое, — улыбнулся Сириус и провел пальцем по влажному подбородку Ремуса. — Видишь — отдыхает. Но если хочешь, лезь сюда, я тебе подрочу.

Люпин расстегнул брюки и лег рядом. Когда ладонь Сириуса сжала его торчащий член, он запустил пальцы в свои волосы и прикусил губу.

— Чего ты завелся-то так? — шепнул ему на ухо Сириус.

— Не знаю. Полнолуние скоро. И потом, — Ремус повернул голову к Сириусу, — ты до сих пор так меня возбуждаешь, что я иногда сам себе удивляюсь. Недавно я подумал, хорошо бы как-нибудь сделать это прямо на столе в кухне, представляешь?! Я бы лег животом на стол, а ты... Хотя, нет, я люблю смотреть на тебя. Стараюсь запомнить, как это происходит: твое лицо, как ты прикусываешь губы, как жмуришься... Я потом целый день вспоминаю это и мечтаю увидеть еще раз. И услышать, как ты стонешь во время оргазма, м-м...

— Романтик! — улыбнулся Сириус и, отпустив член Люпина, засунул руку глубже. — Пальцем тебя что ли трахнуть?

Люпин кивнул, опустил руку на свой член и повернулся к Сириусу спиной.

— Самое главное не вспоминать сейчас о Молли! — прошептал он, и они рассмеялись. Сириус надавил ему на анус и засунул палец внутрь. Ремус сладко застонал.

 

 

## 11

  


Утром Люпин спустился в кухню и обнаружил там Молли и Тонкс. Молли поздоровалась подчеркнуто вежливо, а Тонкс промолчала и выглядела при этом сердитой и растерянной одновременно. Намазав маслом тост, Люпин положил в кофе сахар и принялся размешивать, чуть слышно позвякивая ложечкой.

Наконец Молли не выдержала:

— Как спалось, Ремус?

— Отвратительно! — признался он и добавил. — Спать, сидя в кресле, то еще удовольствие.

— А почему ты не воспользовался своей спальней? — вдруг спросила Тонкс.

— Кхм! — Ремус кашлянул и пожал плечами. — Не знаю. Наверное, не хотел оставлять Сириуса одного?

— Какая удивительная преданность и забота! — язвительно сказала Тонкс.

Молли присела к столу и принялась резать салат, посматривая то на Ремуса, то на Тонкс.

— Тебя это удивляет? Да, я предан своему другу и забочусь о нем, потому что вижу — он в этом нуждается! Не знал, что это предосудительно.

— Я не говорила, что это предосудительно! — вскинулась Тонкс.

— Твой тон сказал это за тебя... Нимфадора, — Люпин скромно улыбнулся ей и хищно откусил кусок от тоста.

Тонкс хлопнула ладонью по столу.

— Не называй меня так!

— Извини, пожалуйста, — пробормотал Люпин и сделал глоток из кружки.

— Тише, ради Бога! — воскликнула Молли. — Ремус, я всегда считала тебя порядочным и умным человеком, который способен трезво смотреть на вещи.

— А что изменилось, Молли? — удивился Люпин.

— Почему ты ночевал в спальне Сириуса? — вдруг спросила Тонкс.

— Дора! — Молли укоризненно взглянула на нее.

— Что, Молли? Ты сама тут уже битых два часа рассказываешь мне о всяких мерзостях, которые творит мой милый дядюшка, про Джеймса, про Гарри, а потом выясняется, что Ремус тоже ночевал сегодня с ним! Как прикажете мне все это понимать?! — черная прядь волос выбилась из прически и упала на глаза. Тонкс нервно дернулась и мгновенно изменила черный цвет волос на стальной.

— Мерлин Великий! Молли, зачем ты?.. Дора, неужели ты думаешь?..

Ремусу не удалось договорить, потому что в следующий миг дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появились Гарри, Рон и Гермиона.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

Сириус спустился в кухню перед самым отбытием Гарри в школу. Не глядя ни на кого, он поздоровался, пожал плечо сидевшего за столом Ремуса и пошел к плите, на которой кипел чайник.

События прошлой ночи не давали Гарри покоя. Он практически не спал и был измотан. В голове было слишком много вопросов, но еще больше — каких-то плоских, неоформленных мыслей и обрывков фраз. Ему хотелось подойти к Сириусу, сказать, что не сердится на него за вчерашнее; что он действительно любит его и за все очень благодарен. Но, глядя на непроницаемое лицо Сириуса, на огорченную миссис Уизли, на напряженную Тонкс и молчаливого Люпина, Гарри не рискнул даже взглядом обменяться со своим крестным отцом.

Однако в прихожей, когда они уже практически собрались выходить на улицу, Сириус незаметно поманил его к себе. Гарри подошел, ноги у него дрожали, а во рту вдруг резко пересохло.

— Вот, держи, — сказал Сириус тихо и сунул ему какой-то сверток, размером с книгу. — Нет, не открывай его здесь!

Сириус поспешно сжал пальцы Гарри, от чего у того почему-то вспыхнули щеки.

— Боюсь, что Молли не одобрит этого подарка, — Сириус усмехнулся и продолжил, глядя в глаза Гарри: — Если только тебе понадоблюсь я или моя помощь, если вдруг Снейп начнет себя вести по-хамски и доставать тебя, или плохо отзываться о твоем отце — дай мне знать. Это, — Сириус многозначительно посмотрел на свёрток, — поможет тебе увидеться со мной в любое время, понятно? Ну, иди!

Он легонько толкнул Гарри в спину.

Уже возле порога, когда все прощались, Гарри решил что-нибудь сказать крестному, что-то очень важное и хорошее. Но когдапротянул ему руку, слова моментально вылетели из головы, и Гарри просто улыбнулся. Сириус улыбнулся в ответ — и эта улыбка была такой искренней и такой нежной, что Гарри прижался к его груди и закрыл глаза.

— Ты береги себя, парень... — тихо и просто сказал Сириус и потрепал Гарри по волосам. — И поосторожней там!

В следующий миг Тонкс вытолкнула Гарри за дверь, Люпин выразительно посмотрел на Сириуса, но тот только отмахнулся.

Прихожая опустела.

 

 

## 12

  


Голова Гарри, еще мгновение назад торчавшая из камина, исчезла.

— Черт знает что творится в школе! — раздраженно сказал Сириус и уселся перед камином по-турецки.

— Сейчас везде творится черт знает что, — рассудительно заметил Люпин и тоже сел поудобнее. — Но, слушай, мне действительно жаль, что Гарри увидел именно это воспоминание...

— Забей! — отмахнулся Сириус. — Ему здорово промыли мозги! Ты подумай — он пожалел Сопливиуса!

— Думаешь, Дамблдор?..

— Я уверен в этом! — Сириус поднялся с пола и подошел к столу. Развернув пергамент, он пробежал взглядом список. — Мертвые души?

Ремус подошел к нему сзади. Положив голову Сириусу на плечо и обняв за талию, он улыбнулся.

— Ну, что ты за человек?!

— Я и сам часто задаю себе этот вопрос. Мне казалось — со стороны виднее.

Сириус повернулся и, все еще находясь в кольце рук Ремуса, взял в ладони его лицо. Ремус мягко улыбнулся и прошептал:

— Красивый, смелый, сильный, благородный...

На последнем слове Сириус поморщился.

— Уставший, издергавшийся и невыносимый... — Он коротко поцеловал Ремуса в губы и тот закрыл глаза.

— Любимый, горячий, яркий, нежный, желанный...

— Очень желанный? — тихо спросил Сириус, покрывая его лицо поцелуями.

— Очень желанный. Возбуждающий, просто с ума сводящий. И наконец-то мой...

Сириус вдруг схватил Ремуса за плечи и оттолкнул от себя.

— Что случилось? — Ремус, недоумевая, открыл глаза.

Сириус внимательно смотрел на него несколько секунд.

— Я предаю память о нем, да?

Ремус негромко застонал и разжал объятия.

— Господи, Сириус, я прошу тебя!

— Нет, погоди, скажи мне? То, что сейчас между нами, то, что мы вместе... Я ведь поступаю, как урод?

— Кто тебе это сказал?

— Да нет! Это я говорю тебе! Я поступаю как последний урод, да?

— Сириус, услышь меня! Нет! Ты не урод! Джеймс мертв, как бы ужасно это не звучало, но это так! Но даже когда он был жив, мы... — Ремус устало вздохнул.

— Твою мать, так ведь тогда тем более! — Сириус хлопнул себя по ноге. — Получается, что я постоянно предавал его?!

— Сириус!

— Я велся на то, что ты всегда был готов подставить мне задницу, и я...

— Это отвратительно, Сириус!

— Нет! Это вполне объективно! Ты ведь не знал тогда, что мы с Джеймсом?.. Или знал? Да что за ерунда?!

— Сириус! Я прошу тебя, давай прекратим этот разговор!

— А ты-то чего боишься?

— Я ничего не боюсь! — решительно сказал Люпин и отошел к камину. — Я просто не желаю слушать, как ты оскорбляешь меня!

— Позволь спросить: чем именно? — Сириус подошел к нему.

— Пошел к черту! Если ты сам этого не понимаешь, то я ничем не могу тебе помочь.

Сириус шарахнул рукой по каминной полке и расхохотался, задрав голову.

— Вот оно! Святоша, который никогда не скажет дерьму, что оно дерьмо, потому что произносить слово «дерьмо» неприлично! В этом весь ты, Люпин!

— Послушай меня, знаток душ человеческих, — спокойно вдруг произнес Люпин. — Когда проржешься, сядь и подумай своей головой: почему все эти годы я был предан тебе? Почему сносил все твои гадкие шуточки, нахальные выходки, высокомерное снисхождение и ласковое предательство, невнимание и потребительское отношение ко мне. А потом на мгновение просто представь: поступи ты хоть раз так с Джеймсом, что бы было потом с вашей... дружбой? Ты вытираешь об меня ноги? Добро пожаловать! Я все равно всякий раз открываю тебе душу, хотя нет — ты это называешь «подставлять задницу», пусть так! Но я доказываю тебе, что люблю тебя, надеясь, что у тебя в душе, пусть даже где-то очень глубоко, есть малюсенькое место для совести и для понимания того, что... Да, пошел ты, в самом деле!

Ремус резко развернулся и вышел из кухни. Сириус схватил с полки подсвечник и, что есть силы, двинул им по зеркалу, висевшему над камином. С оглушительным звоном оно рассыпалось на миллион мелких осколков.

 

 

## 13

  


Сириус был в спальне Ремуса, когда ему показалось, что внизу хлопнула дверь. Голос матушки, раздавшийся с портрета практически сразу же, подтвердил появление гостей. Но Сириус не стал спускаться вниз, кое-что нужно было закончить до того, как в комнату зайдет Люпин.

Он приподнял подушку и засунул под неё шоколадку и записку. Окинув комнату критическим взглядом, призвал с комода вазу и, установив ее на тумбочке возле кровати, наколдовал букет разноцветных люпинов.

— Сириус! — прогремел вдруг снизу голос Кингсли. — Скорее! Гарри с ребятами сбежали из Хогвартса и направляются в Отдел Тайн!

Сириус тотчас же сорвался с места и выскочил из комнаты.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

Там, в Отделе Тайн, Гарри показалось, что _Сириус падал целую вечность: сначала его тело медленно изогнулось грациозной дугой, а потом, как в замедленной съёмке, он стал падать спиной на ветхий занавес, свисавший с арки_.

Сириус почувствовал, как сзади его подхватили и тащат куда-то сильные, ловкие руки.

«Джеймс!» — пронеслось вголове.

«Сириус!» — услышал он в ответ.

 

 

## ЭПИЛОГ

  


_«Лунатик! Завязывай дуться, неделя — это уж слишком! Съешь шоколад, полегчает!»_

Комкая в руках записку, Ремус сидел в своей спальне в доме на Гриммо, и пустыми глазами смотрел на стоящую возле кровати пустую вазу.


End file.
